<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhibit A - Transcript of Communicator Recording by Author_of_Kheios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756836">Exhibit A - Transcript of Communicator Recording</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios'>Author_of_Kheios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Funny, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://blog.reedsy.com/creative-writing-prompts/">Reedsy Prompt:</a> "Write a story told exclusively through dialogue."</p><p>A little proof of Dr. Adam Rice's affection for Agent Jason Booth.<br/>Scratch that; a record of Agent Jason Booth's incorrigibility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhibit A - Transcript of Communicator Recording</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's this? an original work?? how dare! XD<br/>ngl i was a little tempted to do another mchanzo for this, so you can see a bit of their influence in the characters, but try not to let that colour your reading lens too much ^^;<br/>enjoy this little scrap of a short, and don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe for more little short stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"-hear me?? Jason!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin' hell; my ears... Adam? That you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh thank heavens... Have you any idea how long you've been out of contact, Jay? We were getting worried!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you were worried about me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wasn't- That is- It wasn't me; it was the others."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad... Would've liked to get that confirmation finally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jay? What was that crackling sound? Are you alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oops. Gimme a sec, babe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh Lord in heaven; Jay!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry! Better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Better. What in God's name was that horrendous screech?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a little mishap with the connections; thought I got all the wires in the right place, but it looks like this one didn't get tightened enough... That should do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>what</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>? What wires? Connections?? Jason Booth, what on earth did you do to your communicator??"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, doc; you're gonna have an aneurysm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>you</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> will be the cause! Answer my question, Booth, or so help me...!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh... might have... broken it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"....You... </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>what</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a little, promise. Already fixed it! Mostly..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>... your communicator."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I fell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you fell."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Down a hole."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...what hole?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well... remember that condemned apartment building half a block down from the club front I was supposed to be stakin' out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Christ Almighty, give me strength... What were you doing there instead of watching the club, Jay? Are you </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>trying</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> to blow this entire mission?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not! You know damn well I'm not about to let that scumbag get away again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then why-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I saw Kyle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...That's impossible. Kyle is dead."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looked pretty alive to me. That's why I left my post; I had to be sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Was it him?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno... I lost sight of him when he came in here, and in my mad rush to catch up, I fell through some half broken floorin' or somethin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you alright??"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, fine, 'cept a broken ankle, I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jason! That is anything but fine! Hold on, I'm sending someone to retrieve you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Adam, you need all hands on deck for Hatchett's next move; if he really is funneling his shit through the club, they're gonna have some tight security."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You need help, Jay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can wait; not goin' anywhere, obviously. Focus your people on getting Hatchett."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax. Unless you plan on gearin' up and gettin' your hands dirty for once, you can keep me company while you direct the ground forces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll have you know, I have never been against getting my hand dirty; after all, given the number of times I've had your blood on them, I think it's safe to say I am </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>always</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> willing to get my hands dirty."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Touché. So. When's dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pardon?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said if I did the recon, you'd pay for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That wasn't-! First of all, your being assigned to recon was an order, not an offer, and second, buying dinner is reliant on the success of this mission, as a celebration for everyone, not just you, you pompous, self-centered bastard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, can you blame me for a little wishful thinkin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can, and I will. Hold on; everyone's almost in position. I'll be right back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be waitin'. Nothin' else to do..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Approx. twenty minutes of silence removed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jay? Can you hear me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can hear you just fine. D'you catch him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not quite... Hatchett himself got away, and he took one of the boys with him. But we caught everyone else, and I think it's safe to say we have dismantled practically his entire network in one go, if not the whole thing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who'd he take with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Danny, unfortunately."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, fuck... That poor kid... Seven years and he was that close to goin' home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we have to consider the possibility that he's been brainwashed enough to be a willing participant."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean we should be givin' up on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, but... There's hope, Jay. We've cut out Hatchett's legs from under him, and without his resources, he's vulnerable. We've renewed the amber alerts and we have every operative across the country keeping an eye out. Even our overseas friends have agreed to let us know if they spot him. The moment he resurfaces, we will be there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'd better. For Kyle's sake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We will. Now hold tight; Chase and Hazel are on their way to you, and Theo will join them as soon as he finishes with the club."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good. I was startin' to get a little worried myself; ankle's about the size of a grapefruit and it's makin' me hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Size of a- Good Lord, help me not to kill this man... Why didn't you say anything earlier, Jay??"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Cause you were busy with more important things. Relax, I barely even feel it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That is </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>not</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> a good thing, Jay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't? Huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh hell... Looks like when you fell through the floor, the structural integrity of the main entrance was compromised. They're going to have to find a new way in."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Send them 'round back; pretty sure I saw a light that way just before I fell. And from where I'm sittin', looks like a set of stairs goin' up toward the back right of the building? Kinda hard to see with so little light down here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where exactly are you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basement, pretty sure; there's a boiler right in front of me. Ugh, and there goes another rat... That makes three since I fell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold tight; Chase just found a way in."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, here comes the cavalry! Good to see you, Chase."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd say likewise, but man, you're looking rough. Let's get you out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am all over that like a hot dog on a bun. Still there, Adam?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm here. I'll be waiting to check on your ankle. Chase, make sure he comes straight here, no sidetracking. And try to keep his ankle elevated."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's, uh, a little more than just his ankle, Boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While you are conventionally attractive, your physical state of being is not 'fine.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too, Hazel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might want to withhold your lecture, Adam; Jason is going to need a full checkup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fantastic. Get him out of there, quickly. I'll meet you all at the hospital."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what about dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I swear to every angel, saint and demon... Fine. I will bring food."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha! I'm holdin' you to that. Alright, ladies; shall we?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>